Rosalina's new star
by Girlwithblueinherhair
Summary: stort inspired by Dustytoonlink. fluff warning!
1. chapter 1

this story is inspired by dustytoonlink who was kind enough to let me borrow his work and make it my own. all credit goes to him.

I DO NOT OWN ANY. CHARACTERS FROM SMASH BROS. ALL OF THAT BELONGS TO NINTENDO.

calm, quiet night it was, rare for the mansion to be. Everyone was asleep, except for the young children playing video games or the older smashers playing cards.

Rosalina, however, was not in the land of dreams. She had been wandering the hallways, thinking to herself quietly, wanting nothing more than a midnight stroll. She had no luma by her side, she had sent them to bed to get well rested, as it would come bouncing back energetic as ever in the morning.

The star princess stopped for a moment. She heard the faint sound of… sniveling. Rosalina looked around, trying to find the source with her small ears, her yellow star earrings jingling slightly. The moment she picked up on a direction she headed towards it, wanting to know if she could quell the sobbing being.

She finally came to a stop on a balcony, her dress gently flowing in the wind. As she looked around, she spotted a young boy looking off into the distance. The significant feature about this boy, was the blonde cowlick upon his head.

Two graceful steps was all it took for the child to snap his head in her direction. It was Lucas. Tear streaks were evident upon his face, flushed with a bright red were his cheeks. Yet Rosalina continued her stride, eventually stopping at the edge next to the small blonde. They both didn't say a word for the next couple of minutes, the princess wanted to give the child time to decide his actions before she made her move.

He looked haunted, his breath was shaking, his body was shivering, and his knees were quivering. His mouth opened,as though he was about to say something, but closed almost immediately after. He tried again.

"…H-Hello …" he weakly greeted her.

The princess nodded her head at him, "Hello Lucas." she softly returned smiling warmly at him.

There was silence once again before Lucas spoke once more.

"I-It's cold out here…And l-late. Shouldn't you b-be asleep now?" The child asked, his teeth chattering as the cool wind swept around his body.

Rosalina saw this, but kept her calm demeanor and stated, "I'm actually not very cold, or tired. Sometimes I come out at midnight if I want to think to myself, however, you seem to have a lot on your mind." She wished to get right to the point as quickly as possible.

Lucas looked down at the cold hard concrete underneath his feet. His arms were rubbing against each other, and he didn't say another word.

Rosalina saw him shivering, and from one second to the next she stepped behind the child, crouched down, and wrapped her arms around his thin frame. He froze, not moving a muscle for at least 5 seconds, before turning around to face the woman and wrapping his small arms around her neck.

Almost immediately Rosalina could feel hot tears on her shoulder, as well as Lucas shaking with sobs in her arms. She rubbed his back, hoping to comfort him the best she could.

Lucas eventually settled down, hiccups escaping his lips as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. Rosalina sought to immediately transfer him to her lap, now seated on the ground.

The young blonde rubbed his eyes to rid his tears, "I'm sorry for m-my behavior…" he murmured.

"It's okay,Lucas no need to apologise." The princess whispered, "I knew you had much distress going on in your mind."

The boy was silent. He looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"I-I had a nightmare…" He admitted, wiping his eyes yet again to fight against the tears.

Rosalina hummed in interest now moving her arms into a pattern, rubbing Lucas' back, and combing his hair. He had yet to object to these actions.

Lucas continued, "My family and my fr-friends were there. Everything about th-them was wrong. They were shouting names at m-me, c-c-calling me stupid, dumb, i-idiot…," Lucas' tears started up once again, strolling down his cheeks. "My brother w-was there, he was the worst of them all. H-he would curse a-at me, call m-me names, spit at me, saying I was "u-useless, s-something he w-wouldn't d-do if he w-was a-a-…" .

Lucas cut himself off, before immediately changing the subject, something Rosalina took note of. Words continued to spill out of his mouth, as if it would never end, "M-My mom, she...she was the worst o-of them all. She w-was...twisted. B-Bones were..." the boy choked. "...They were s-sticking out of her body, her f-face was nothing what it was like before, a-and...she would always whisper 'It's your fault, It's all your fault...', but it wasn't my fault right? It was the pigmasks...right?" The child was no doubt questioning himself, as if he had really caused the pain and destruction in his world. "I-I didn't mean to hurt everyone, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Lucas continued mumbling this to himself as hot tears fell down his flushed face, his body starting to shake.

Rosalina was startled, though not shocked. While she knew the boy had a rough past, she had no idea how bad of an extent his nightmares went.

"I-I j-just," he started, "I just want my mommy back…"

Rosalina closed her eyes in thoughtfulness, Lucas' was obviously still upset about what happened in his universe, and Rosalina could do nothing to fix it, despite being a powerful princess of the stars. She opened her eyes, having an idea.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your troubles Lucas, and there's nothing I can do to fix them." Rosalina began, whimpers began to emit from Lucas' mouth. "However, I've noticed you wish to have your mother back, and while I simply do not have the power to do so, I am willing to provide another for you." Rosalina let a soft smile spread across her face.

Lucas looked up at her in confusion, before realization struck his face. He started stuttering slightly, voice making odd sounds, before tearing up all over again. This time, a smile was planted upon his face.

The kid rushed in for a hug, where Rosalina was happy to oblige. They had stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, the princess looking at her new son with a sense of fondness. Moments later, a yawn escaped his lips, quiet but high pitched. His eyes began to droop with sleepiness. The princess of the stars took this as a sign to gently pick him up and carry him upon her shoulder, meeting little resistance. "Let's get you into bed little one." She said to Lucas who grunted in response.

She had begun to walk inside, with the already asleep child upon her shoulder, when she got the sudden urge to take the the small child into her room with her. So instead of taking him to the boys room she passed there door and continued on to hers. When she arrived she opened the door quietly and entered.

Her room was light blue and looked like the night sky complete with dark clouds and yellow lights floating above. In the center of the room was a large round bed and just above was a small floating hammock with a sleeping luma in it. She walked over to the bed quietly and laid Lucas down gently. She smiled at how peaceful the boy looked and softly put a dark purple blanket over his small body. She turned and with a wave of her hand her wand appeared in her palm. A small gesture and a small bed materialized next to Rosalina's. It was a normal bed but sized special for Lucas. It had a blue frame with light purple covers and matching pillows shaped like stars. Rosalina smiled to herself as she added a small yellow luma stuffed animal. "Perfect." She said quietly to herself. She put the bed down close to hers and with a flick of her wrist made her wand disappear. She quietly uncovered the sleeping boy and scooped him up into her arms and transferred him onto the small bed and tucked him in gently. Rosalina smiled as she watched Lucas roll over and snuggle with the luma. "Good night my little star, sweet dreams." She said gently kissing his head. She was about to get ready for bed herself but remembered that Lucas was still in his normal clothes. She sighed and summoned her wand turned and waved it at Lucas even though she couldn't see his body she knew her spell had worked. Then she turned the wand on herself and in a rush of stars her dress was transformed into a long white night gown. Rosalina retired to her bed a fell asleep slowly drifting into the land of dreams.

Rosalina woke up the next morning and opened her eyes to see Lucas. His back was towards her but Rosalina could tell something was wrong. "Lucas..." she said. Lucas froze at the sound of her voice. She sat up but waited for Lucas to respond. "Lucas." She repeated. "Yes?" His voice was full of tears. "Whats wrong?" Rosalina asked. Lucas turned and looked at Rosalina his eyes red and puffy and his nose running. "I-l had another nightmare." He sniffed. "Oh child..." Rosalina opened her arms. "Come here honey." She invited Lucas over with a warm smile. He crawled over into Rosalina's embrace hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. "Was it the same one?" She asked. Lucas nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" "No" he whimpered. "Alright, dear, you don't have to if you don't want to." "Th-thank you." Suddenly a question popped into Rosalina's head. "Why didn't you wake me up dear?" She wondered. "I didn't want to disturb you." He said. Rosalina smiled. "It is very nice of you to think of me, but whenever you have a nightmare you need to wake me up so l can help you." "Sorry." Lucas apologised. "There is no need to say sorry,Lucas, you've done nothing wrong." She said sweetly. "Sorry." Rosalina chuckled. "Its alright dear." She started rocking the child back and forth in a gentle motion. "How long have you been awake sweetheart?" Lucas yawned. "A while." "You should probably get more rest dear, its still early." "Okay." He said. "Rosalina?" "Yes dear?" Lucas stuttered. "C-can l...stay with you?" He asked blushing slightly. "Of course you can." "Thank you." He said closing his eyes cuddling up closer to Rosalina. She smiled and held the child closer humming a soft tune.


	2. Chapter 2

With the child in her arms Rosalina slipped out of bed and over to a rocking chair in the corner. She sat down with Lucas cradled in her arms. She smiled as Lucas cuddled in closer and started to suck his thumb. Rosalina giggled a bit at the sight. She sat there for a while in silence until suddenly Lucas squirmed in Rosalina's arms and groaned slightly. Rosalina rocked the child but the usually soothing movement just made him more distressed. He moaned, thumb falling out of his mouth. "I'm not worthless, I'm not." Tears leaked from his closed eyes. "Mommy..." he said in a whisper. "NO!" he yelled and shot up almost falling off Rosalina's lap. "Lucas! Calm down." Rosalina said gently, holding on to him tightly. "Rosalina." Lucas cried hugging Rosalina's neck. "Rosalina..." He repeated tears rolling down his face. "There,there Lucas..." Rosalina cooed softly. "I'm right here...sshhhh...it's alright Lucas..." Rosalina rubbed Lucas's back and rocked back and forth. Soon Lucas's cries quieted into whimpers and hiccups. He took his face out of Rosalina's shoulder. "R-Rosalina." "Hush now, Lucas." Said Rosalina stopping Lucas by putting a finger to his lips. "Just breath...it's alright." She lifted her finger from his mouth and stood Lucas cradled in her arms like a baby. "Sshhhh..." she cooed as she wiped the tears form his face. "Feeling better dear?" Rosalina asked after Lucas had calmed down. Lucas nodded. "Hungry?" Lucas shook his head. "Too upset to eat?" Slowly Lucas nodded. Rosalina smiled. "I think l know just what you need." Lucas sniffed. "R-really?" Rosalina nodded. "I think you need a good long hug." She said hugging the child. "And a kiss." She gave Lucas a big kiss on the cheek. Lucas squirmed in Rosalina's hug face turning red and groaned. "Rosalina!" He cried embarrassed. Rosalina laughed. "Feel better now?" Lucas nodded smiling a bit. "But l think l liked the hug better." "I'll remember that next time." Rosalina chuckled. "Thanks Rosalina." "My pleasure." She smiled, bouncing Lucas a little. "Ready for breakfast now?" Rosalina asked tickling Lucas's stomach. "Hey!" Lucas cried pushing Rosalina's hand away. "Well?" She asked taking her hand away. "Yes please." He nodded. "Alright, but first you need to get out of those PJ's." She said. "What PJ'S?" Lucas asked confused. He looked down at himself seeing the dark blue onesie with yellow stars. "How did...?" "I noticed you were in your play clothes so I decided to give you some pajamas." Lucas's face went red. "Oh don't worry dear." Rosalina said noticing Lucas's discomfort. "I used magic." Lucas sighed in relief. "Let's get you dressed." Rosalina said cheerfully setting Lucas down and leading him to the bathroom. "Turn around please, sweetie." She told Lucas kneeling down. Lucas spun slowly and turned bright red as Rosalina unzipped his onesie. "Step out." She instructed. Lucas stepped out and stood face bright red standing in nothing but his green galactic invaders underwear. "Can't l do this my myself?" He whined in embarrassment. Rosalina chuckled. "You wouldn't have been able to reach the zipper." Lucas stood there trying to think of an argument. "Don't be embarrassed dear." She said sweetly. "Mommy's do this all the time." Lucas smiled his embarrassment fading away. "Alright." "Thank you dear. Now here's your clothes." She said handing him his shorts and striped shirt. "Thanks." He said politely. "There's a blue toothbrush over there next to the sink, that's for you." Rosalina pointed towards it. "I have to go get changed." She told Lucas. "I'll see you in a minute." She turned and left the bathroom leaving Lucas to get ready for the day. ~~~~~~~~

"Good morning Rosalina." Peach said cheerfully waving from her table. "Good morning Peach." Rosalina waved back. "And good morning to you as well Lucas." Peach said smiling down at him. "Hi Peach." He said before rushing off to get in line for breakfast. "Well he seems happy today." Samus commented as she watched him run. "Indeed." Rosalina hummed. "He must of had a very good dream." Added Zelda. "I heard he was having nightmares." "Whatever it is I'm just glad he's happy." Said the Wii fit trainer. "I agree." Rosalina nodded.

"Aww c'mon Rosalina let's go!" Lucas said trying to squirm away from Rosalina who was wiping off his face. "Hold still,Lucas." She said for what seemed like the millionth time. "But we're gonna be late!" He whined. "They wont start without us Lucas, you know that." She reasoned. "But this is taking forever!" "Be patient Lucas, I'm nearly done." And as promised Rosalina wiped off the last of the sticky syrup. "There all done, that wasn't so bad was it?" "Okay lets go!!" Lucas said grabbing Rosalina's hand and dragging her along. "Slow down, Lucas." "No way your just going to slow." "Oh really?" Suddenly Lucas felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Whoa!" He cried in surprise. Rosalina laughed and placed the child on her shoulders. "Hold on Lucas!" Rosalina started jogging making sure to bounce Lucas up and down the whole time. "Whoa! Go faster Rosalina! Go faster!"


End file.
